


Emotional Kinship (Karadox OneShot)

by there_is_no_word_for_weltschmerz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brainy - Freeform, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Karadox, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_is_no_word_for_weltschmerz/pseuds/there_is_no_word_for_weltschmerz
Summary: Emotional kinship, that’s what he felt that afternoon. With Kara sitting beside him, making sure he understood all the rules of the various games they would play later that day. Friendship, that’s the name Kara had given it. But was it the right one?





	Emotional Kinship (Karadox OneShot)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on Tumblr, cross posted there

Emotional kinship, that’s what he felt that afternoon. With Kara sitting beside him, making sure he understood all the rules of the various games they would play later that day. Friendship, that’s the name Kara had given it. But if these feelings, as strong and demanding as they were, weren’t there with others, what did he feel towards them? Or different formulated: if Kara was his friend, the only one he felt this deeply for, what were the others to him? 

Maybe he should have asked Kara right there, but it was something he felt that he had to figure out on his own. Taking his emotions as evidence of something he couldn’t quite grasp yet, he wrote them down, searching for the one thing that he kept on missing. The one thing that would hopefully close the case “Emotional Kinship” for him. 

After days of not getting any closer to solving his problem, he decided that as analytical as he proceeded, he apparently needed help. But who was he gonna ask? After all, he was often referred to as a friend by Alex, Nia or Lena, so if he questions this very wording, would they take it kindly? He certainly didn’t want to disregard their feelings; they just didn’t compare to Kara’s. 

“Brainy? Everything okay?” Lena asked, gently pulling Brainy back into reality. “I need your help” he said instead of answering her question, why waste both their time on an obvious answer? “Sure, what about?” “I have come to the conclusion that my perception of emotional kinship, or friendship in earth terms, seem to differ to others.” He made a pause, once again getting lost in his mind to search for the answer he couldn’t find. “How so?” Lena asked, wanting to be a supportive friend, while not picking up what exactly the problem was in the first place. 

“It has come to my attention that you call me a friend, a term I had, falsely it seems, connected to the feelings Kara and I shared, which are different than what I feel towards you or anyone else. I’ve tried to gather the evidence and document it as well as I could to solve his case, but-“ Lena put up her hands, trying to stop him from carrying on, still visibly confused. “Evidence?” “Yes.” He simply reaffirmed. “Can I see it?” Lena asked, her interest having sparked up. Happy that she was taking on his case, he showed her the papers in which he had listed all the moments that seemed crucial to solving all of this.

“Wednesday: Kara and I shared ice together, heart rate seemed higher than usual, compare Sunday: shared takeout with Alex, heart rate normal.” Lena read out-loud, realization dawning on her face. “Ordered extra pizza for Alex and Kara, heart rate increased after being thanked by her, Alex thanked later, heart rate stable. Well, Brainy that seems rather easy to solve, right?” Lena couldn’t keep her face from smiling softly, those dorks were sometimes so fucking dumb. “You think so?” He was taken aback; he was about to lose his mind over the case, and she had already solved it? “Have you read my hypothesis yet?” A chuckle from Lena as she read the last bit. “Conclusion: Deeper feelings for Kara equals friendship, status to others unknown.” 

Brainy’s expectant look, was met with a smirk from Lena. “Brainy, what you feel towards us is friendship, but towards Kara… you feel love.” Irritated Brainy asked, “Love?” “Yea” Came the simple and unsatisfying answer from her. “THE love? The one from the movies Kara watches?” “Maybe not as unrealistic as in those movies, but yes, from what I have gathered from your evidence is that you love her.” “And she?” He asked, his voice small, almost fragile. “That, my friend, should you ask her”


End file.
